Vertigo or not?
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: A one shot about a conversation between Robin and Luffy, a word used incorectly, and an over active imagination.


Hello, here's a quick one shot that popped into my head about Luffy and vertigo, did ya know a fear of heights is actually called acrophobia? But I stuck with the word vertigo, because it's more commonly used, incorectly or not, and it sounds better, so bleh. Any way I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Acrophobia** - a morbid fear of great heights

**Vertigo** - dizziness: a reeling sensation; a feeling that you are about to fall

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was just rising, its rays reflecting light of off the frozen dew encasing the grass surrounding Nami's mandarin trees; causing the normally green garden to create an almost ethereal scene of dancing blues and purples. The crew of the Going Merry was just beginning to stir, excluding Robin who had opted to spend the night reading a book titled Vertigo. First Chopper awoke to check on the herbs he had set out to dry the night before. Then Ussop who instantly disappeared into the depths of the ship eager to work on his latest invention, followed by Sanji looking for something or other to use in today's breakfast. It was now Nami's turn, although she chose to remain in her quarters and finish the map she was working on. After Nami Zoro woke up… sort of, and with that the ship was quiet. Well at least until Luffy chose to grace the crew with his presence. Upon their captains arrival the crew seemed to vanish, all except Nico Robin who was too absorbed in her book to notice, or too lazy to move. Seeing the opportunity to annoy someone, I mean _socialize _Luffy strolled over to the east side of the ship and sat down next to the Ponogliph reader herself.

"Hey Robin what cha readin'?" questioned the clueless captain.

"I am reading a book about an eleven year old boy who recently gained Vertigo, captain-san."

"Vertigo?"

"It means 'to have a fear of heights' something I am sure you cannot associate with," Robin stated matter-of-factly. Although she was chuckling on the inside remembering all the time's Luffy had launched himself hundreds of feet in the air without a care in the world, or ran up a mountain side in a matter of moments, not to mention their recent expedition, if you could call it that, to Skypia and back. Remembering all that and then throwing the word vertigo in there just strikes Robin as hilarious, not that any one would have guessed this, if anything Robin was good at hiding her thoughts.

"…and then Ace chucked me straight out of the tree," Luffy stated, seemingly finishing up a story. The historian just smiled, putting on the façade that she had actually been paying attention to half of what her captain had just said.

"So…" pressed Luffy while fidgeting apprehensively.

"So?" questioned Robin amused.

"So," Luffy answered exasperated, "does that mean I have vertigo or not?"

This completely caught Robin off guard, causing her to seriously consider her answer to this particular question. On the one hand telling Luffy he was vertigo free would end the conversation and allow her to return to her book, but on the other hand it might be interesting to have Luffy think he feared heights. But that could also be very dangerous, after all Luffy's so gullible that if she said that…

"_We're under attack," stated one bored swordsman. _

"_Well obviously Zoro," Nami yelled, "seriously what's the point of being on look out if you don't warn us about these things __**beforehand!!!**__" Zoro's only response was to yawn and walk the other way._

"_No need to worry Nami-swan, there is only one ship Luffy can handle it while you and Robin-chan relax with some Champaign," stated one love sick chef._

"_Huh?" Luffy looked around, "you mean me?"_

"_Yes you baka," Nami exploded, "climb up to the crows nest and fix this mess __**now!**__"_

"_I can't" was Luffy's only reply._

"_Of course you can captain-san," Robin supplied, "you've done it before."_

"_I can't," Luffy persisted, "Its different now remember, I have verti… verti…"_

"_Vertigo?" Robin offered._

"_Yeah that!" Luffy exclaimed while turning to his crew and flashing them his goofy grin. _

_"Vertigo? Who said you had that Luffy?" Nami calmly questioned._

"_Robin told me." At this moment the entire Strawhat crew, Luffy not included, turned to give Robin the most pained look on this part of the Grand Line, their faces practically screamed 'why Robin, why would you do this to us?'_

"Robin… Robin!" Luffy called, effectively snapping Robin out of her thoughts. "So do I have it or not?" Luffy whimpered.

Robin smiled and with a small chuckle said, "of course not captain-san, I can't imagine you with vertigo."

"Phew that's a relief, I can't stand medicine."

* * *

Any way if you enjoyed, please review. If not... review any way... please and thank you.


End file.
